


Teen wolf : les cris de la nuit

by akikomirana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Family Feels, Father Figures, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikomirana/pseuds/akikomirana
Summary: La nuit était tombée plus calme qu'il y a bien des années. Beacon hill est toujours cette ville que Liam défend et protège. Elle est son chez lui, là où est sa famille. Cependant le calme dont a profité les enfants de la meute est de courte durée. Même si Theo ne veut pas de ça pour Éleonore, elle à maintenant 16 ans et elle compte bien protéger cette ville. Et la chimère n'a pas son mots à dire, elle ne vit que chez lui et Liam après tout. Mais que pourra t-elle faire quand les cauchemars envahissent la chimère...
Relationships: Braeden/Derek Hale, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

A Beacon hill , du moins ce qu’il en restait accueillait une autre nuit . Les nuits sont pire que les journée , plus effrayantes , plus insupportable tout le monde le sait . Tout le monde l’a toujours su et plus personne ne peut l’ignorer désormais . 

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte , elle traversa le couloir . Le lycée , tellement familier . Elle marchait d’une façon nonchalante vers le bureau de la conseillère d’orientation . Elle ne voyait qu’elle . Le sang sur les murs , les vitres des éclaboussure comme s’il y avait eu une explosion ? comme s’il on avait traîner des corps , des trace de griffures , des traces de morsure … Dans la nuits silencieuse , on peut les entendre encore ses cris qui ont retenti partout dans le lycée , ceux d’enfants , d’adolescents , de parents , d'innocents … mais est-ce vrai , elle les entends toujours mais les renfort est-ce qu’ils les entendent ? Elle ouvre la porte , que de nostalgie . Elle se remémore tant de souvenirs , elle aimerait sourire mais elle n’y arrive pas . Elle entre tranquillement sans que sa prisonnière ne la quitte des yeux , ses yeux noire comme la nuit . Tranquillement , elle s’approcha de sa prisonnière . A présent ligotée à une chaise , entouré d’outils chirurgicals . La jeune femme s’assit alors sur elle ses yeux brun la fixait d’une façon froide presque amusée . Mais ce n’était qu’une impression , plus rien ne pouvait l’amusé . 

-Alors , Monroe . Comment vas-tu ? demanda la plus jeune sans cligner des yeux . Elle attendit quelques minutes pas de réponse . A quoi pouvait elle bien s’attendre de toutes façon . La plus jeune contempla le vide avec nostalgie , perdu dans ses pensée . Tu sais , j'espérais que tu réfléchisse à ce que tu as fait . Non , je ne te demande pas de regretter tes choix . Je voulais juste que tu sache à quoi ressemble ton enfer . Plusieure minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu’aucune des deux ne parlent . Tu sais j’aurais aimé porter un autre nom , j’aurais voulu m'appeler Eléonore Raeken . Juste une minutes . Liam me l’a dit mes yeux aussi étaient magnifique, elle avait le regard vagues plongé dans de si précieux souvenirs mélangé à du regret. Mais sa voix ne montrait rien, elle avait le même regard que la chimère ce jour-là. Le regard que n'a jamais vue Liam…mais pas comme ça . Sa voix se teinta de regret , comme s’il elle pleurait sans larmes . Ses yeux se mirent à briller d’un bleu éclatant . Elle attrapa un ciseau et ... 


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil traversait la fenêtre , hélas ce ne fut pas ce qui réveilla la jeune adolescente assoupie sur un ou plutôt une dizaine de livres différents . Elle sursauta en entendant son réveil et le fracassa d’un coup avant de jurer . Paresseusement , elle sortit du lit en faisant grincer le plancher . Elle descendit l’escalier pas vraiment réveillée . -J’en connais une qui est restée éveillée jusqu'à tard . laisse moi deviner pour finir tes devoir en retard ou pour étudier encore . plaisanta un homme d’environ la trentaine en déposant sa tasse dans l’évier .  
-Non , tu te trompe ! répliqua la jeune fille en croisant les bras . Je faisais autre chose . avant même qu’elle ne se soit tournée vers son interlocuteur elle pouvait déjà voir son sourire agaçant à croire qu’il ne savait faire que ça . Et puis je vois que tu es le seul levée , toi aussi tu n’a pas beaucoup dormi Théo . Le concerné ne cessa de sourire elle grogna en comprenant qu’il n’avait pas crue un mot sortit de sa bouche .  
-Ton coeur t’a encore trahi . Dit le plus âgé en se dirigeant vers la sortie . Tu va être en retard , dépêche toi ! l’adolescente roula les yeux avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain . Elle n’avait pas eu envie de dormir la nuit , elle savait bien que c’était mal d’écouter des conversations privées mais c’était plus fort qu’elle . Sûrement pour ça que ça avait été si dur de réviser. C'est bien l'histoire mais pas avec un dictature comme prof 

A peine avait elle fini de ranger ses affaire qu’elle entendit des voix familière depuis le salon . Tranquillement ou plutôt aussi tranquillement qu’elle l’aurait bien voulu le faire croire elle quitta la maison pour rejoindre les deux adolescents qui l’attendait de pieds fermes . L’un sur son téléphones à envoyé des messages alors qu’un sourire hilare se dessinait clairement sur son visage , l’autre qui la regardait droit dans les yeux se moquant ouvertement d’elle .  
-Allez , Léo fait pas la tête . On sait très bien qu’on arrivera pas en retard . dit l’un deux à la chevelure brune ses yeux vert semblait vouloir la percer à jours .  
-Ou pas . Théo est fatigué , il va être terrifiant …  
-Je veux dire si on arrive en retard bien sûr . Dit l’autre en se tournant vers la routes sans attendre les autres .  
-Au pire supplie Liam il peut pas te dire non et il te faut un adversaire de taille pour affronter une chimère qui prend peut-être un peu trop à coeur tes études . Ajouta le garçon du nom de Milo en souriant maladroitement en suivant son frère ses yeux vert regardant le vide .  
-Liam est KO , je doutes qu’il soit en état de convaincre qui que ce soit . annonça tristement la pauvre fille . Même Théo .  
-Que veut tu on ne raisonne pas un …  
-Mais non ,on est juste amis . répliqua Léo sur la défensive sous le regard amusée des deux jumeaux qui riaient dans leur coin .  
-Je t’en pris , Eli à raison tu habite pratiquement chez eux . Tu as ta propre chambre . renchérit le garçon en posant sa main sur son épaule histoire de pouvoir mieux voir l'embarras sous son absence d’expressivité .  
-Allez … un silence étrange prit place laissant les adolescents dans l’attente . Mince , on à 10 minutes de retard . A cette instant les deux adolescents se mirent à courir à toute jambes comme si leur vie en dépendait . Léo put avoir tout le loisir de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux alors qu’elle voyait le portail du lycée se rapprocher lentement . Théo allait définitivement la tué . Elle manqua de trébucher dans les escaliers contrairement à Milo qui trébucha tête la première . Léo soupira en l’aidant à se relever , et pour couronner le tout il s’était fait mal . Au moins une excuse pour ne pas faire de sport . Le lycée n’avait pas beaucoup changé paraît il . Un vieux lycée , parfois Milo se demandait pourquoi on avait toujours rien changé . Eli fonça au fond du couloir alors que les deux compères ouvrait la porte à leur droite . Léo prit une grandes inspiration avant d’entrer , l’air de dire me regarde pas comme ça . Elle se mit à respirer fortement et à attraper le bras de Milo avant d’entrer sous le regard de toute la classe .  
-Mademoiselle Munoz . déclara le professeur d’une voix sévère . Mais Léo n’écoutait pas vraiment et vit avec joie que ce prof était nouveau . Et Monsieur Stilinski , qu’avez vous à dire pour votre défense ?  
-Et … bien , rien monsieur commença Léo d’une voix tremblante alors qu’elle resserrait sa prise . s’il vous plaît dites moi qu’ils sont pas ici . devant l'incompréhension de l’adulte elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche en regardant partout alors que son camarades se retenait de lever les yeux aux ciel . je croyais que tout le monde savait … il y a pas si longtemps j’ai perdu ma famille et c’est dure pour moi au foyer parce que … sa voix tremblait tellement qu’on ne comprit la suite tout simplement parce qu'elle ne faisait que compter rapidement . Léo baissa la tête ne pouvant regarder le professeur dans les yeux plus longtemps sans manquer de penser à l’absurdité de tout ça . Elle sentit Milo poser une main sur sa tête pour la réconforter pouvant voir le professeur interroger la classe du regard mal à l’aise .  
-Et bien , je passe pour cette fois et que ça ne se reproduise plus . dit alors le professeur alors que les deux élèves regagnaient leurs place habituel sans parler . Léo ne put s’empêcher de sourire en sentant une petite tape sur l’épaule .  
Le cours reprit normalement sans problème . Léo s’ennuyait à en mourire les mathes ça l’ennyait et ça ne lui servirait probablement à rien .Mais bon Théo voulait absolument qu’elle cartonne partout . D’ailleur elle se demandait pourquoi il tenait tant à ce qu’elle réussisse ses études . D'accord il était des amis proches , de la famille pour elle comme l’est toute sa meutes mais elle était obligé d’admettre qu’elle était particulièrement proches de Liam et Théo . Parfois elle aimerait bien que ses deux-là soit plus honnête avec elle . Elle n’eu le temps de songer davantage à ses problèmes personnel qu’elle devait songer à des calculs de mathématique . Les cours se déroulèrent normalement sans accrocs . A la pause , elle fut rejoint par Kara une jeune fille plus jeunes qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère avec ses yeux chocolat noire semblable , elle souriait comme toujours . Elle était toujours de bonne humeur peu importe le jours . À côtés d’elle un garçon métisse marchait nonchalant on aurait cru qu’il était en colère ou de mauvaise humeurs mais c’était juste sa manière d’être , Eric . La joyeuse bande partirent profiter de la pause méridienne à discuter de tout et de rien .  
-Sérieusement , comment tu fais pour mentir aussi bien . se plaignit Kara , moi j’y arrive pas . ah , et au faites Eli tu ne nous cacherais pas quelques choses ? dit alors la jeune fille en se tournant subitement vers le garçon qui ne put qu’être surpris par son changement de ton .  
-Et bien , je garde ça secret pour l’instant on peut pas vraiment dire que c’est ça on fait seulement connaissance . Répondit le garçon d’un air pourtant innocent . Pourtant Léo savait bien que c’était faux mais personnes ne le prit en compte comme mal à l’aise . Enfin bref , comment c’est passé les cours pour vous ? tenta Eli .  
-Bien, j'ai dormi toute la matinée car mon père refusait de me dire où il allait cette fois. À croire qu'il pense que je vais me faire tuer rien qu'en le sachant. Se plaignait l'adolescent en grognant faisant sourire sa cousine Kara. -En parlant de ça , et bien mon père est enfin rentré , il a laissé Derek le remplacé pendant un temps juste au cas où . On vient tout juste de sécuriser une ville , on a commencé à enseigner au créature surnaturelle comment réagir . dit Kara d’un air sérieux et préoccupé . On a même réussi à avoir des humains de notre cotés … je voulais juste vous informer de tout ça , je sais que vos parents n’en parle pas toujours .  
Un silence gêné s'immisça dans le groupes avant qu’Eric ne décide de proposer une sortie dans la forêt cette nuit , histoire de se détendre et s’amuser .  
-Pourquoi pas ! s’écria Kara enthousiaste . ça faisait longtemps et qui ramène à bouffer ? tous les regard se posèrent sur une seul et même personne qui se mit à tous les regarder étonné .  
-Quoi ? demanda Milo , pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?  
-Milo ? insista Léo en faisant les yeux doux et en souriant de façon innocente le regardant droit dans les yeux pour que le pauvre ne puisse se détourner d’elle .  
-Non , non ,non … pas cette fois , c’est toujours moi qui paye , on pourrait se relayer , non ? hélas pour lui tout le monde ne faisait qu’admirer le magnifique spectacle devant eux .Eli riait doucement alors qu’Eric et Kara attendait patiemment que ça se termine .  
-Allez , Milo ! insista de nouveau la jeune fille en s’approchant de lui alors que ce dernier fronçait davantage les sourcil contrarié .  
-Arg . Tu passe trop de temps avec Théo ! se plaignit ce dernier alors que cette dernière arborait un sourire identique à celui de la chimère . c’est de famille en dirais . Milo et Eric avait la même expression lassé et dépités par l’horrible répétitivité de ces évènement , mais voir que Léo a été mal à l’aise réconforta un peu le brun .  
La journée prit fin , Léo partit dans sa chambre veillant à ne pas paraître suspecte . Liam était en train de passer un appel , apparemment au lycée . A l’entendre , elle avait encore fait une gaffe . Léo ne put s’empêcher de se sentir mal , ce n’était pas de sa fautes il l’avait un peu cherché quand même . Rien qu’en y pensant , elle avait la rage . Mais elle n’en tint pas compte et salua Liam en l'étreignant en souriant alors que Liam lui souriait en retour avant de reprendre sa discussion . Léo monta à l’étage , il est vrai que la chambre d’amis avait plus l’air d’être sa chambre plus qu’autre chose . D’ailleurs , elle se demandait si l’affreux dessin au marqueur sur le mur allait sortir un jour . L’adolescente se regarda dans son miroire , des cheveux blond foncés , des yeux brun et des taches de rousseurs , elle ressemblait à sa mère . Elle baissa les yeux se sentant déprimé , elle avait toujours la sensation d’être en danger rien qu’en y repensant . Léo décida de finir ses devoir vite fait bien fait , elle pouvait entendre les battement de coeur de Liam s'accélérer mais ce fut bref , elle pouvait sentir l’odeur de Théo . Il attendrait probablement qu’elle dorme pour en parler , nul doutes qu’elle sera puni . Probablement de jeux ou de sortie . La nuit tombée , elle envoya un message à toute sa bande avant de passer par la fenêtre . Alors qu’elle était en route , elle ne remarqua pas que Liam l’observait partir depuis la fenêtre . Tout le monde l’attendait déjà , Kara avait commencé un paquet de chips . Après avoir vérifié que personne n’était là ,Kara se transforma en coyote garou commençant à courir dans tous les sens comme le ferait un chien excité . En attendant , Eli et Milo avait grimpé dans un arbre . Il dessinait le paysage nocturne de la forêt , tandis que son frère la regardait faire . Tranquillement Léo les a rejoint tandis que les autres lui conseillait de ne pas s’endormir sur un arbre . Elle essaya bien de résister au sommeil mais elle parvint à s’endormir assis sur l’arbre . Léo se réveilla un peu plus tard sur le dos de Milo elle ne se souvenait pas s’être endormie ou même avoir rêvé .  
-Enfin réveillé , chuchota le garçon d’un air amusé . Tant mieux on est devant chez toi . sur ses dire il l’a déposa par terre presque brutalement , comprenant qu’il n’avait digéré le fait qu’elle est encore utilisé son air adorable sur lui pour obtenir tout ce qu’elle veut . En entendant le bruits d’une porte qui s’ouvrait les deux adolescents se mirent à paniquer , Léo bondi dans un arbre alors que Milo courrait aussi vite que possible vers sa maison juste en face . Léo soupira en voyant que personne ne venait ce n’était qu’une fausse alerte . Liam a peut-être cassé la porte de sa chambre ou s’était elle qui l’avait encore cassé .  
Sereinement elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre sans voir personne , et se laissa tombé sur son lit pour s’endormir profondément . La porte s’ouvrit doucement , un homme passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avant de soupirer et de repartire . Dans leur chambre , Théo l’attendait sans dire un mot l’air impassible . Le plus jeune s’assit tranquillement à cotés de lui .  
-C’est bon , elle s’est endormie . Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles . informa le loup garou en se tournant vers lui .Il voyait bien l'inquiétude de la chimère qui ne savait pas quoi faire face à une fille aussi têtue voir plus que Liam. Elle ne voulait rien n'entendre.  
-A croire qu’elle n’écoute jamais , tu crois qu’on devrait faire quelque chose , je veux dire … commença la chimère avant d’être interrompu par le beta .  
-Tout ira bien , j’étais comme ça quand on avait son âge . le rassura Liam en posant sa main sur la sienne . Ce n’est plus une enfant ,elle est intelligente et de toutes façon elle n’est pas toutes seul . Il savait déjà ça mais c'était plus fort que lui, elle encore si jeune tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'elle est une enfance normale, tout ce qu'il voulait...  
-Je sais … dit simplement la chimère en regardant son alliance avec un petit sourire reconfortant … je veux juste pas qu’elle fasse les même erreur que moi …


	3. chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le quotidien des adolescent change un peu , la meute commence à s'approprier des tâches que leurs parents rendaient inaccessibles mais il semble que ces dernier soit aussi malin que leurs parents .

La ciel nocturne se teintait peu à peu de nuance plus claires , les rayons du soleil traversait la vitre de la fenêtre . L’adolescente s’étirait félinement , hier n’avait pas été simple mais en entendant les battement de coeur des deux époux juste en dessous .Elle avait l’impression d’être une enfant qu’on allait gronder . Mais nul doute qu’elle ne s’en sortirait pas sans au moins une semaine privé de sortie . Léo descendit avec hésitation . Liam la fixait d’un air inquiet , alors que Théo semblait vouloir se donner l’air moins empathique . Léo s’assit en face d’eux , tendue .  
-Je vais être en retard … tenta la jeune fille sans les regarder .  
-Tu as une heure de libre . informa la chimère ,N’essaie pas de te défiler . Tu as été en retard , hier . C’est la troisième fois ce mois-si . C’était pourquoi cette fois ?  
-J’ai eu une panne de réveil , j’ai beaucoup lu parce que j’avais du mal à retenir les dates en histoire . On m’avait dit avant hier , qu’il y aurait un contrôle sur tout les chapitre mais c’était un coup de pression de pression du professeur . Avoua Léo honteuse en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux .  
-Éléonore , tu aurais du le dire à Théo il t’aurais aidé . dit Liam d’une voix triste , je sais que c’est un peu compliqué en ce moment , je suis désolé si on n’est pas toujours là . Mais tu dois faire des efforts . En l’entendant l'appeler par son prénom , Léo comprit qu’il était plus inquiet qu’il ne le montre , d’aussi loin qu’elle se souvient il avait toujours été le plus inquiet ou qui le montrait clairement et celui qui la réconfortait . Théo était resté silencieux comme si il ne savait pas quoi dire .  
-Et pourquoi tu t’es battu avec l’autre , hier tu lui a casser le nez … Théo avait l’air de voir quelqu’un d’autre quand elle grogna . J’attend !  
-Cette garce l’a bien mérité , elle n'avait pas qu'à me traiter de pauvre fille … en voyant que les deux hommes la regardait toujours elle grogna à nouveau . Et elle a bousculé Milo parce qu’il regardait pas son chemin d’après elle .  
-Tu dois faire attention , tu dois maîtriser ta colère ou alors dépense là autrement . Ce sont des mots qui t’ont blessé , alors utilise les . Si tu n’y arrive , il te faudra passer outre . Les mots de Théo avait toujours été dur , il ne prenait pas des pincette pas avec elle et ce depuis toujours . De quoi l’énerver mais ce qu’il l’énervait encore plus c’est qu’il avait raison . La chimère avait raison sur beaucoup de choses et des deux s’était celui qui détestait le plus les mensonges . Ne t’en fais pas , j’en toucherais deux mots au directeur . Ce soir c’est toi qui choisi le film . Tout le monde savait qu’il n’avait jamais été le plus habile en matière de relation en ce qui concerne la famille , mais le voir faire des efforts fit plaisir à tout le monde .  
-Je ne te fais pas de promesse , vous savez qu’on ne trouve pas plus sauvage comme loup que moi . Dit Léo en se levant , retenu par Liam qui lui offrit une étreinte réconfortante en lui souhaitant une bonne journée . La jeune fille répondit à son étreinte avec joie en lui souhaitant une bonne journée . Elle parti en souriant pour rejoindre ses amis qui l’attendait . Milo avait un pansement sur la joue droite , mais il s’en moquait . Eli lui avait envie de dormir , il pianotait sur le clavier numérique de son téléphone .  
-Ne t’inquiète pas , je suis sûr qu’elle ne t’en veux pas . T’es pas aussi froid que tu le crois . Dit Liam en embrassant le front de la chimère . En plus elle à l’air plutôt contente tant mieux .  
-Tu es sûr , elle ment mieux que moi des fois . Rétorqua ce dernier le regard dans les vague , en plus elle aussi têtu que toi .  
-Si tu le dis , mais je pense qu’elle était déjà comme ça . Elle grandit trop vite . Dit Liam en partant chercher la voiture . Tout deux ne purent s’empêcher de se remémorer le jour de leur rencontre , elle avait bien changé depuis . 

Le cours d’histoire n’avait jamais été le plus inintéressant mais bon , le professeur ne savait -il pas faire un cour . Comment fait il pour rendre une anecdote gore a propos d’un complot ennuyant ? Leo se tourna vers Milo qui manifestement avait le même problème que son père , ramener les affaires meurtrière à l’école . Léo se demanda si il comptait en parler à Liam ou il allait demander à Kara pour retrouver le meurtrier .A en juger son expression , c’était vraiment intéressant . Milo se sentait observer , c’était étrange en soit . Les photos , et l’autopsie montrait que la victime ne s’était pas débattu , pourtant on montrait des marques de griffure profonde seulement à la gorge et rien d’autre . Comme si ça avait été fait de façon à ce que personne ne comprenne la vrai nature de l’attaque . C’était bien un être surnaturelle qui avait fait ça , mais c’était volontaire . Qui ferait ça ? C’était il y a quelques jours et le corps venait d’être retrouvé ce matin pas loin du lycée , et la pleine lune était dans deux semaines .Milo rangea rapidement les dossiers , et se tourna vers son ami d’un air inquiet . C’était bien la première fois que ça arrivait depuis dix ans , aucune créature surnaturelle ne voulait s’exposer depuis Monroe . Le cours pris fin et Kara fut la première à remarquer que quelque chose n’allait pas . C’était la première fois pour eux , jamais il n’était intervenu dans des affaires surnaturelle . Nul doutes que ça pourrait mal finir . Milo fut le premier à annoncer la nouvelle , il y a un meurtrier qui se sert de ses pouvoir à Beacon Hill . Kara annonça qu’elle pourrait essayer de le retrouver à l’odorat Liam ne l’avait pas encore fait , elle pourrait facilement le retrouver d’autant plus que le temps allait se couvrir avec la pluie l’odeur disparaîtra . Alors que la coyote garou partait accompagné d’ Eric .

D’aussi loin que date son arrivé dans la meute ; Théo et Liam faisait tout pour l’écarter de tout ça , enfin plus Théo à qui il arrivait de la manipuler ou de mentir a tels point qu’elle ne sait toujours pas ce qui était vrais ou faux . La fin des cours approcha , et comme toujours Léo se trouvait dans les gradins d’un air ennuyé , elle n’aimait pas la cross . Son regard fut attiré par Milo qui avait toujours l’air nerveux , il faut dire qu’il n’était pas le plus doué à la cross . La jeune loup garou eu tout le loisir de le voir encore se faire renverser alors qu’elle l'encourageait .  
-Je sais que tu t’en moque de la cross , mais tu pourrais ne pas t’endormir . C’est déjà assez dur pour lui . s’exclama Kara en s’asseyant à cotés du garçon qui sursauta . Le garçon avait l’air troublé il expliqua qu’il avait bien dormi mais que depuis quelques temps il était fatigué , ça empirait . Kara se tourna vers Eric puis vers le garçon à la chevelure rousse . Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment . Il fallait absolument qu’il parle à son frère .  
-Tu es sûr ? On te jugera pas . insista Eric d’un air suspicieux . Mais Eli ne l’entendit pas , il sentait son corps s'alourdir , le contour de toute chose se flouter , comme si il pleurait . Parce que c’était le cas . Son frère venait tout juste de tomber , mais le match continuait pourtant sans que personne ne remarque le liquide qui s'échappait de sa jambe , il s’étalait sur l’herbe . Son coeur battait la chamade , il n’entendait rien si ce n’est les battement effrénés de son propre coeur . Les joueur couraient les yeux rivé sur le jeu , une jambe se cogna au corps de son frère , il trébucha s’écrasant violemment contre le sol . Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler de douleur , mais aucun son ne sortait . Le sang s’échappait de son nez , de sa bouche , de ses oreilles , … Paniqué , les mains tremblant il appela les urgences mais lorsqu'il rapprocha le téléphone de son oreille il entendit le bruits d’un objet métallique se cogner contre quelque chose dans un rythme claire et net . Personne ne faisait rien , il avait envie d’hurler mais il ne pouvait pas . Les bruits le paralysait , l'hypnotiser . Quelque chose n’allait pas . Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se tourna vers son amie qui le regardait d’un air inquiet .  
-Que fais tu ? demanda ce dernier avec incompréhension , il réalisa que quelqu’un parlait au téléphone lui demandant d'arrêter de faire de tels plaisanterie a une tels heures car de vrais urgence attendait . Il avait du mal à comprendre , il se tourna vers le match rien d'anormal . Tout ça n’était que dans sa tête et rien de plus . Je suis désolé , j’ai dû m’endormir je suis vraiment fatigué en ce moment . En voyant le regard que lui lançait Kara et Eric il comprit que quelque chose n’allait pas .  
-Tu ne t’ai pas endormi , j’avais beau t’appeler tu n’entendais rien . Tu pleurais . Tu as appelé les urgence et après tu a laisser la femme parler dans le vide . C’est inquiétant , tu devrais commencer à t'inquiéter . La jeune fille se tourna vers l’autre fille qui continuait d’encourager avec entrain le pauvre garçon qui peinait à avoir la balle , elle ne se préoccupait que du match pour se préoccuper d’autre choses . La bandes entière soupira exaspéré excepté Eli qui s’en retrouva amusé par le manque d’attention de la loup garou .Eric n’avait pas l’air de trouver ça drôle et le regarda avec ennuie .  
-Hey , fan de sport on est en train de parler de la folie potentiel ou d’une attaque surnaturel arrête de mater les joueurs . dit alors Eric en poussant la jeune fille qui failli tomber à la renverse .  
-Quoi !? grogna cette dernière avant de croiser le regard de Kara qui se leva par peur que cette dernière ne se jette sur son cousin , Eric . La jeune fille se calma , et s’assit .  
Il y a un problème , dit Eli . Quelque chose cloche , j’ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment . Je sais pas , ce qui se passait . C’est peut-être Surnaturelle . L’idée n’était pas sortie de nul part , il fallait cependant l’oeil d’une banshee plus expérimentée . Pas sûr que Lydia soit vraiment disponible , elle était occupé avec dans un foyer près de Portland , officiellement elle n’offrait que des cours de soutiens dans les matière scientifique officieusement elle enseignait aux créature surnaturelle sur eux même . Paraît-il , il y avait même un kitsune . Mais ce n’était pas le moment de paniquer parce que le match venait de se terminer et une des joueuse se comportait bizarrement . Kara se dirigea automatiquement vers cette fille qu’elle ne connaissait mieux que le reste de sa meute suivi de près par Eric alors que le reste de la meute rejoignait le pauvre joueur qui leur sourit plaisantant sur sa façon médiocre de jouer . Alors que Milo venait de se changer , la meute retrouva Kara qui avait l’air inquiète . La peur qu’il y avait dans l’ombre de ses yeux se voyait à des kilomètre malgré son sourire reconnaissante à Eric qui posa sa main sur son épaule . Il n’était pas expressif et avait l’air froid comme toujours .Il y avait une marque de griffure sur le bras de la coyote qui cicatrisait .  
-J’ai essayé de lui parler , mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait . Elle ne m’a pas reconnue . Elle a commencé a se transformé et elle s’est enfuie . C’est Eric qui l’a attrapé , elle est inconsciente mais elle a commencé a se transformé . Le choc de l’annonce se dissipa lentement , Stella ne leur était pas vraiment familière mais savoir qu’elle s’était transformé comme ça les effrayait . Stella grognait depuis la salle de cours , mais elle dormait . Tranquillement , du moins aussi tranquillement qu’elle pouvait elle dormait . Lorsque la meute commença à chercher ses affaires , ils remarquèrent qu’elle n’avait pas de portable , rien du tout . Juste des vêtement de rechange . Stella n’était venue que pour jouer et d’après le coach elle fut absente toute la journée . Nolan avait de quoi s'inquiéter , il n’avait pas envie de perdre un de ses joueur en temps que coach il n'avait pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire juste surveiller . Au fond , le souvenir de la guerre à cette simple évocation . La seul chose qui le sortit de ses pensée terrifiante , un appel .


	4. chapitre 3

Léo se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre elle pouvait entendre deux adultes dans leur chambre , ils parlaient de quelque chose comme une prochaine opération qui se passera dans un mois . Léo songeait à la tête qu’aurait les nouveaux arrivants avec qui elle passerait aux moins trois jours avant de quitter la ville pour une nouvelle vie . Théo était de garde cette nuit , il veillerait sur Stella qui se trouvait désormais à l'hôpital . Il ne pouvait juste pas se résoudre à laisser Léo sans lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et de ne rien faire l'imprudent . De son côté , Léo hésitait , elle savait qui avait tué cette fille il y a quelque jours . Mais elle voulait la coincer , la jeune loup garou avait bien envie de prouver à Théo qu’elle pouvait affronter ce monde surnaturel . Elle n’était pas une chose fragile . Cependant Milo avait raison , ne rien dire mettrait Théo et les autres en danger . L’adolescente soupira , elle aurait dut y penser plus tôt ainsi elle ce serait contenter de leur envoyer un message alors qu’elle était déjà sur place . Il arriverait avant elle . Elle se leva en entendant les bruits de pas se rapprocher . Ses yeux brun fixait la fenêtre , elle ne voulait rien dire . Pas à Théo , pas maintenant . La chimère ouvrit la porte , son air froid et un air impassible .   
Je suis de garde cette nuit , tu n’as pas à t'inquiéter . Désolé pour ce soir la soirée film se fera sans moi , on peut pas la laisser toute seul . Rien qu’en entendant le ton de sa voix , Léo pouvait voir qu’il voulait ajouter “ ne fais rien de stupide” , de quoi l’énerver davantage .   
Je sais , mais avant il faut que tu sache quelque chose à propos de Stella , le ton qu’elle employait était froid et détaché , elle ne montrerait rien face à lui . Son odeur était sur la scène de crime , celles que Liam et toi avait analyser hier . Théo ne dit rien , il se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule d’un air inquiet .   
Je sais ce que tu veux faire , évite . ce fut la dernière chose qu’il dit avant de partir vers l’hôpital . Liam s’est contenté de le regarder partir , rien qu’en entendant ces battement de coeur , en sentant sa présence elle se sentait déjà mieux . Il espérait que Liam la retienne , l’empêche de partir mais elle avait appris du meilleur des menteur comment duper . Le loup garou soupira , il savait qu’il ne servait à rien de l’empêcher de s’impliquer malgré leur effort .  
Liam regarda son portable , c’était un message de la chimère . Il avait mit de la poudre de sorbier tout autour de la chambre de la jeune fille . Le beta grogna de désapprobation et à entendre le bruits de chaise dans la chambre il n’était pas le seul . Léo attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message aux jumeaux . Quelques minutes après , elle entendit la porte s’ouvrir . Et à peine la barrière brisé que la louve sauta de la fenêtre sans passer par l’arbre . Léo pouvait presque entendre la voix insupportable de la chimère lui ordonnant de rentrer . Dehors , Eli les attendait déjà dans la voiture . Milo descendit de l’arbre et s’installa à l’arrière en compagnie Léo qui manifestement légèrement en rogne contre la chimère . Les idées meurtrière lui passerait … La louve ne parlait pas , elle grognait . Et seul peu de personne comprenait ce qu’ils voulaient dire . Le trajet se passa dans le silence , Milo posant maladroitement sa main sur l’épaule de son amie pour la soutenir mais ne sachant vraiment quoi dire . L’humain savait bien qu’elle ne voudrait rien d’entendre . Eli conduisait sans un mot , silencieux et d’un air presque absent . Le temps leur parut long avant que finalement le bruit d’une sonnerie de téléphone ne sonne . Milo attrapa le téléphone , c’était Kara . Il y avait eu de la poudre de sorbier sur la poignée de la chambre de la louve garou et impossible ouvrir avant l'arrivée de la chimère . D’après ce dernier elle était partie depuis des heures , elle était sans doutes partie dès qu’elle avait repris conscience . Lena grogna et jura alors que la coyote attribuait les secteurs . La louve devait se contenter de fouiller le lycée , et elle espérait bien trouver cette fille . Elle ne pouvait qu’imaginer la tête étonné de la chimère et l’air rassuré de Liam qui lui ferait chaud au coeur lui au moins la félicitera et croyait en elle . Elle grogna en se disant que Théo trouverait un moyen de l'engueuler de toute façon , elle soupira d’agacement . Pas vraiment le temps de penser à ça , il y avait une meurtrière dans la nature . Milo semblait dans la lune à penser à toute sorte de scénario , dans cette état impossible de lui parler . La louve le fixa se demandant combien d’idée farfelue lui passait par la tête , elle attendait qu’il trouve un scénario crédible à sa place . Il faut dire qu’elle n’avait pas vraiment éplucher les dossiers et fait quoique ce soit . Il devait sans doutes déjà tout connaître de cette Stella et trouver un motifs à ce meurtre . Léo l’enviait ;il était intelligent , calme et plus utile qu’elle . Mise à part le mensonge et la force physique elle n’avait rien pour elle . Soudainement elle réalisa qu’ Eli n’avait pas fait de commentaire alors qu’elle n’avait pas arreter de fixer son frère depuis tout à l’heure . Lorsqu’elle l’appela le garçon ne réagit pas trop occupé à conduire . Le garçon sursauta et s’arrêta brusquement .   
Aie ! firent les deux adolescent . Un silence étouffa le bruits alors que l'évidence de la situation s’imposait à eux .   
L’odeur fraîche qui envahissait ses sens fut la première chose qu’elle remarqua , la nuance de rage , de désespoir et d’une terreur trop familière . Celles qu’on ressent quand on sent la mort approché . Elle entendait le coeur d’Eli battre à tels points qu'elle a crue qu’il allait exploser . Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers l’avant pour constater . Des yeux cernés et épuisés signe que ce repos qui serait long soulagerait peut - être ces insomnies . Le corps allongé , le bras ensanglanté , abîmé par une morsure profonde . Le sang tachait ses vêtement mais juste un peu , pas assez pour qu’on puisse penser que c’est grave . Il n’y avait que trois battement de coeur , trois respirations . Et malgré ses efforts Léo se retrouvait toujours avec le même compte . Elle se tourna vers les autres , Milo appelait Corey , il était aux véterinaire dans sa clinique qui n’avait rien à voir avec une clinique . A ce moment là , la louve aurait aimé que ce soit pour accompagner un enfant qui avait du mal à se contrôler , il irait voir Mason pour parler et Corey pour apprendre à se contrôler . Elle aurait voulu se plonger dans ses beaux souvenir là . Elle en avait vue des cadavres , en photos en cachette à l'hôpital quand on lui mentait , même pas comme ça . Elle voulait emmener un enfants , une adolescente à l’hôpital . Elle vit Milo se pencher sur le corps avec un air sérieux . Léo regarda Eli qui regardait ses mains l’air pensif , tout les deux avait toujours fait preuves de calme malgré tout . Peut-être était-ce car depuis l’enfance ils étudiaient les dossiers du shérif , mais elle aussi elle le faisait et pourtant pas possible d’arrêter son coeur battant la chamade . Elle n’était pas une trouillarde , plus une trouillarde . Léo s’approcha du cadavre , reniflant son odeur .   
Elle n’a pas été tuée par quelqu’un , il n’y a pas d’odeur pas même d’aconit . Peut-être une crises cardiaque . informa - t-elle en ayant l’air le plus calme possible . Elle pouvait sentir le regard de l’humain posé sur elle alors qu’elle commencer à porter le corps de la jeune fille sans dire un mot .   
Milo la regarda durant tout le trajet , pas besoin d’être un loup pour savoir qu’elle était morte de peur . Léo ne lui adressait pas un regard , ils se trompaient . Elle n’avait pas peur , plus maintenant . Elle résoudrait ce mystère , ils résoudront ce mystère . Elle et sa meutes . Elle ne laisserait personne d’autres mourir , et elle savait que sa meute elle lui ferait confiance pour cette tâche . Elle entendit Milo passer un appel , Kara serait bientôt à la clinique tandis que son cousin lui resterait à l’hôpital pour piquer des dossiers . Léo grognait , l’idiot de chimère allait ralentir leur enquête . Mais elle ne savait pas ce qui l'énerve le plus la chimère ou le fait que tôt ou tard elle l’apprendra . Nul doutes qu’il soit au courant de sa fugue , mais elle espérait just pouvoir finir cette enquête . Elle ferma les yeux , elle se souvenait de ces journées , ces quelques heures avec ses frères et soeurs . Elle voulut sourire , ça lui rappelait tellement de choses . Stella avait peut-être des frères et soeurs à qui elle ne pourra plus jamais sourire . Comme beaucoup de créature surnaturel , Beacon hill représentait la sécurité . Sans doutes qu’elle n’avait jamais vue le visage de la mort . 

Lorsqu’elle aperçut enfin le bâtiment en bois de sorbier la clinique , enfin . Le silence qui menaçait de s'alourdit ne se fit pas attendre . Même sans utiliser son odorat elle pouvait sentir la puanteur de la mort , de la peur . Léo se demanda ce qui avait bien pu la tuée . Une vengeance simple , une envie meurtrière ou simplement la possibilité d’un meurtre . La voiture s’arrêta presque brusquement , l’interrompant dans ses pensées . Mécaniquement , elle ouvrit la porte et laissa tomber ses pieds sur le sol fraîchement bétonné . Les pas résonnaient dans le silence assourdissant , elle n’osait pas regarder le corps de la jeunes filles dans les bras , voir cette lueur de vie disparue à jamais . Eli ouvrit la porte , et entra en premier son frère s'arrêta pour attendre la louve qui ne le regarda pas une seconde . Un homme a la peau foncée les accueillis , il avait l’air un peu fatigué . Il regarda le corps avec insistance , mais un grognement de la part de la louve le fit réagir . Il saisit le corps et l’emmena sur la table d’opération , il demanda aux autres de s’éloigner mais ce fut un refus . Il n’avait aucunes traces de meurtres surnaturel . Pas d’aconit , pas de cendre mais il y avait cette étranges substance inodore transparente légèrement verdâtre qui s’échappait de ses yeux qui se confondaient avec ses larmes . Ce n’était pas un poison , ce n’était que la preuves d’une véritable malédiction , celles d’une horrible créature . Une mara .Mason avait l’air presque horrifié , ses mains tremblaient presque comme s’il s’imaginait déjà victime de cette créature qu’il appelait mara . Léo ne résista pas à la tentation de regarder le cadavre , cette expressions de peur intense . De quoi lui faire faire des cauchemars . Lorsque le vétérinaire se décida enfin d’expliquer ce qu’était cette chose si terrifiante , l'effroi frappa toutes la salle . Stella était littéralement morte de peur . Eli se mit à trembler , le bruits répétitifs qu’il avait entendu c'était un battement de cœur , réguliers et il avait entendu s’arrêter pendant qu’il conduisait . La mara tuait ses victimes en leurs infligeant des cauchemars , elle leur rendait impossible la capacité de différencier la réalité du rêve . Le pire c’est que ce n’était pas une créature surnaturelle et qu’elle n’avait même pas à vraiment d’être proche d’elle physiquement . Elle pouvait quitter son corps simplement en dormant . Un frisson parcourut Léo , elle ne dormirait pas de la nuit . La louve se mit à trembler de colère et de peur . Elle grognait , puis elle hurlait , puis elle mordait … 

Comme sortie d’un coma , ses yeux s’ouvrirent . La première chose qu’elle vit furent ses mains peinte d’un liquide rouge qui s’étalait sur le carrelage . La douleur aiguë qui lui transperçait les mains la sortie de sa transe . L’odeur ensanglanté qui jusqu'à présent qui avortait toutes possibilité de reprendre le contrôle laissait place à une confusion . La voix d’un adolescent lui rappela que derrière ce parfum terrifiant il y avait l’odeur de ce dernier . Son esprit lutta pour finalement la retrouver et s’y accrocher . Le rythme des battement de coeur calme et apaisant de ce dernier , elle se retrouvait à l’écouter , à l’imiter . Désormais ses mots avait un sens , il répétait la même choses . Que tout allait bien , elle réalisa qu’elle n’avait mordue personne si ce n’est elle même . Tout ça parce qu’il avait été près d’elle au bon moments . A chaque fois que la terreur reprenait le dessus , elle ne se souvenait de rien . Léo se releva avec difficulté , la crise n’avait pas duré longtemps . La louve n’osa regarder ne serait-ce que le visage de Milo qui devait sûrement arborer une expression inquiète . Elle préférait s’isoler pour pas qu’ils s’inquiète . Bien qu’elle sache qu’en faisant ça elle leur donnait des raisons supplémentaire de s'inquiéter. La louve se retrouva dans la salle d’attente , elle s’assit en tailleur dans l’espoir de rester calme plus de cinq secondes . Il y avait pleins de dessins faits par des enfants de toutes âges . Elle passa un mains dans sa chevelure blonde foncée mal à l’aise . Elle n’a pas réagi lorsque son meilleur ami s’est assit à côté d’elle .   
-Tu veux qu’on parle de quoi ? demanda la louve presque en grognant menaçante mais l’humain n’a fait que se rapprocher davantage Léo ne savait pas quoi en penser et se contenta de grogner .   
-De toi , tu compte en parler à eux . dit calmement le garçon en s’asseyant en tailleur de la même façon que son amie .   
Je n’ai rien à dire à Théo , il a cas demander aux autres . cracha Léo d’un ton presque autoritaire . Milo la regarda , elle avait l’air vraiment contrarié . Ses griffes venait déjà de repoussé , mais elles disparurent au moment où l’humain posa sa main sur son épaule .   
-Tu en es sûre , tu peux tout me dire . Il vit alors la jeunes fille hésiter longuement , elle n’avait pas envie de parler même à lui . Peut-être fallait-il qu’ils soit vraiment seul . Il n’était pas dupe , ni les autres d’ailleur et il savait exactement pourquoi elle se comportait de la sorte . Il savait qu’elle le repousserait ou qu’elle serait tout simplement gêné par l’idée de réconfort . Mais elle en avait besoin . Il se rapprocha d’elle et la serra dans ses bras . Parfois il aurait aimé être plus grand qu’elle , il pourrait faire comme dans ses films où la pauvre amie finirait par tout avouer . Mais elle n'avouera rien devant tant de gens . Il pouvait sentir les yeux de sa meutes sur eux . Léo ne bougeait pas , elle se sentait un peu mieux mais la culpabilité la rattrapa . Elle ne se souvient pas clairement de combien de temps , ils sont resté comme ça .   
Mais au final Liam et Théo était venue la chercher . Elle avait été privée de sortie pendant une semaine . Léo écoutait au porte , elle les entendait se disputer . Liam avait fini par sangloter comme sa moitié . Léo se mit à couvrir son visage . Elle détestait ça les entendre se crier dessus comme ça . C’était la première fois depuis des années . Elle attrapa son portable et Milo répondit automatiquement à son appel …

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère des retours et que vous avez apprécié mon histoire. N'hésitez pas a me donner vos avis constructifs je suis ici pour m'amuser, m'entraîner et apprendre ! Miaou !


End file.
